Doctor Who: Jerimia's Take
by Jerimia Smith
Summary: The adventures of Jerimia Smith as the Doctor's companion and succesor.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: **_**The Last Timelord**_

When the Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS, he was, once again, disappointed. The place before him was definitely **not **Barcelona. I looked outside as the Doctor exited the TARDIS.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're at the planet Pandoris Prime. A very old planet that is even older than the timelords," he said almost disappointedly. "I didn't want to go here! Where is Barcelona? Where is the planet where dogs have no noses?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Barcelona's been moved to replace the place where Galifrey was," said a local man cheerily.

"What? What year is this sir!" asked the Doctor.

"4056 of course! Where've you been the past few years! Drinking?"" asked the man.

"Want the truth?' asked the Doctor. The man nodded his head. "Well, first I went to the year 2016 and picked him up." (When he said him, he pointed at me) "Then we went and destroyed **another** Dalek empire. And finally we fought Weeping Angels," he concluded. The man's mouth was hanging wide open.

"Some humans can't take time travel," I said to the Doctor. I still couldn't get over the concept of time travel. I turned around and went inside of the TARDIS while I closed the door behind me. I sighed inside. The console was still and motionless; as if the whole TARDIS had stopped just see what I would do next. I turned down one of the hallways and ended up in my dorm room. Or at least what looks like it. I have many pictures of _Queen_ and _The Beatles_ on my wall. But just behind the _Queen_ poster is a picture of my friend (and crush) Aiedail. She went to the same college I did before I left with the Doctor. Though, he says he met her. But she never talked about anyone like him. Except for the man of the Big Blue box... She was talking about the Doctor! As it dawns on me, the Doctor walks into my room.

"You know, you can't act like your human anymore." He said. A few weeks ago, it was revealed to me that I was part of the Doctor's prophecy for his death. The prophecy stated that though his body shall die, his soul won't, that his soul will be transferred into the TARIDS console. And I will inherit the TARDIS, and everything else that belongs to him, including family. I also found out last week that Aiedail is the Doctors daughter. If I get the TARDIS and everything with it, I hope that Aiedail will see that I love her.

"I know." I tell the Doctor as an answer. He puts his arm around me.

"You know, when I was your age I was sad and lonely to. When Galifrey was destroyed, I thought I was the last one, The Last Timelord. I had a family, children even. But I couldn't save them." As he told me this, tears started to form in his eyes.

"You're like a father to me." I ask him.

"Everyone has a song. And my song is ending." As he says this, a single tear falls from his eye. "When I'm gone, take my name as your own. I want my name to be remembered. And put a plaque on the TARDIS that says 'In loving memory of the Doctor'." He told me.

"I will." I answer back. Those were my last words to him. Because I heard his song end, right there. And in the silence with me by myself, a voice said out loud behind me, "Sorry sweety." And then silence.

_**Chapter 1: The new Companion**_

I sat in my dorm room, bored out of my mind, when Aiedail came in and told me that she was going away. That was where it happened. I saw something outside of the dorm. A large, blue box that said police box on it. "What's that?" I asked Aiedail.

"Just a project." She answered, though I knew she was lying. "See you later." She said. And that was the last thing I heard from her. Months went by. A whole year before I saw her again. And then it was my turn to go away. My turn to leave with a mysterious person. My turn to change like she did. The same blue box appeared in my room. And a man stepped out.

"Hello! I am looking for Aiedail Ryans, you know her?" the man asked cheerfully.

"Yes. But I haven't seen her for a while. She moved back to America. Why do you want to see her, might I ask?" I answered.

"Oh. Well, I guess you'll do. Have you ever travelled through time, sir?" he asked me.

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours." I retorted.

"You asked a question? I didn't notice! Oh well. Come now; get inside of the machine here will you? She's getting angry at me for staying out for so long." As he said this, he stepped inside his box. As I stepped inside the box, the only thought that popped into my head is how fast he talks.

"Not surprising." I say once I stepped inside of the box. Then I noticed how large it is. "Ok, fairly surprising." I corrected myself. The inside of the box was **HUGE** (and I don't mean relatively large, I mean massive!). So, I did something stupid. I closed the door behind me. Then walked up to the console and pressed a random button. (I pressed it because it was big and red.) The next thing I knew, I was standing stiff.

"Don't press that!" the man said. He ran back over and pressed it again. I fell down, breathing as if I had just finished playing an fūtbol game.

"What was that?" I shouted at the man. I was kind of angry to.

"Blood control. It controls only A positive blood. And by the way, my name is the Doctor." The Doctor said.

"Why would you have blood control in your TARDIS? Are you crazy?" I yelled at him.

"I don't know I," he paused. "How do you know the name of my ship?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You asked me why I would have blood control in my TARDIS."

"No, I did not. You just asked yourself that." I teased at him. "Anyways, where am I?"

"You're in the TARDIS. It is a spaceship unlike any other one. This ship can travel through time and space. And, it is also alive." He told me. I walked up to the console and stood next to the Doctor. He stared at the machine for a second, seeming to know exactly what would happen next. Then he pulled a switch. The center piece on the console began to move. The whole thing started to shake. "Well, let me show you to your room." He said to me. He walked down one of the hallways. I followed him down the hall and stepped into what looked exactly like my room. Except for one problem. There were no windows. A trickle of sweat went down the side of my face.

"Did I tell you sir, I am very claustrophobic?" I told the Doctor. "Can I have a room with windows?" The Doctor laughed. Hard. It seemed that he was laughing at me to. "What?" I asked him.

"You are claustrophobic? That is not going to help you on our adventures through space and time." He said to me. "Any ways, no windows aloud. Otherwise you could see straight into the time vortex. And that would kill you."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: First Flight**_

The Doctor sat in the corner, messing with something, when suddenly the whole room pitched sideways. The Doctor and I were both thrown to the floor, wondering why we had ended up down there.

"Did you touch something?" he asked.

"No. Did you?" I asked.

"No. I don't believe I could have since I was across the room! You had to have touched something! She doesn't just randomly change course when she's in the Vortex!" he yelled.

"I think we've landed." I uttered under my breath. Suddenly, the TARDIS started playing _The Yellow Submarine _by the Beatles. "Bloody hell is wrong with the TARDIS?" I asked.

"Well how should I know? I don't know everything!" the Doctor yelled across the console room to me as it started lurching left and right. Suddenly, it went upwards then continued flight normally. "Oh, I get it! We hit traffic that's what was wrong. We were just going around it." The Doctor explained to me.

"Well, I guess that kinda makes sense." I said. I walked across to the console. "Wait," I said. "How can anything else be in the Vortex? I thought your TARDIS was the last one?"

"It is. But we must be passing a point in human history when you can time-travel. Would you like to stop and take a look?" the Doctor asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" I exclaimed. The Doctor flipped a switch and pressed three buttons and then the landing noise went off. "Did you ever think of turning off the brakes?" I asked.

"No, why would I? Now..." he suddenly paused. "How did you know that the brakes were on?" he asked me.

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything about brakes." I explained. I walked over to the doors of the dark blue box and pulled them open. I stepped outside and looked at it. Why it was a Police Box, I don't know. The Doctor quickly followed and shut the door behind him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked me. "I wanted to stop on the beaches of Caliihad, but you wanted to see your race in the year... um... oh darn it." he looked down at his weird watch that told the time and place that he was at.

"Ah, yes, 2135 AD. Nice year, a little chilly outside though. Now..." he paused and looked where I was staring. The whole of Mount Everest was covered in stations the size of twenty football fields. "Those are all the levels of Torchwood One that aren't underground. They can't see the TARDIS or they'll try to take It." he turned around and went inside of the TARDIS, leaving me out in the cold. I took a step forward and was launched backwards into the blue box.

"Force Field keeps us out," the Doctor said. "But allows them to come outside to investigate something. So, let's give them something to investigate. They can't go back inside with the field active." he turned back into the TARDIS and went deep inside of it. Vague sounds of machinery began to activate.

"Oh crap. This is going to suck isn't it?" I asked.

"Oh you don't know the half of it!" the Doctor yelled back to me.

Colonel James P. Sarth had been at his post for less than one week. To him, it was excruciatingly boring, being a soldier for Torchwood, and was thinking about applying to be assigned to another area when the siren went off. No one really knew what to do; the last time it went off had been years ago and all of the officers from that time had either retired or been moved. Colonel Sarth stood up and immediately began to speak into the intercom microphone.

"_Attention all ground units; report to the main hangar. All other soldiers; return to your guard posts. And will someone turn that siren off?"_ he said through the intercom.

Sarth then walked down the stairs toward the main hangar. When he arrived, he was greeted by the 254 ground units this station had. He was a little disappointed by the few ground troops he had to command. Most of his squadron was either techies or pilots.

"Well, I see no one stopped to turn the siren off." he said. "All of you grab your weapons and your cold weather gear then report to the edge of the force-field. I will meet you there. Dismissed!" he yelled. Then, when all of the units had left to get their weapons, he walked back into his own office and grabbed his cold weather gear and his weapons. When he returned, the units had successfully gotten their gear and their guns. "Alright," he said. "Let's move."

I looked back at Torchwood one. "So," I asked the Doctor. "This is what Torchwood is in the year 2135, huh?"

Without looking up from the huge machine that he seemed to have conjured out of thin air, he said. "Yep. Enjoy looking at it. I hope we never come back here again."

"Why not; why can't we come back?" I asked, curious.

"Because, in this time most of Torchwood is under the control of an emperor."

"Of course it is. Why not have an emperor of the world?" I asked, joking.

"Well, if you look at it one way..." the Doctor had begun to speak his thoughts out loud after a while. Suddenly, the machine began to move. "Isn't she a beauty?" the Doctor asked rhetorically. "I haven't seen such a beautiful piece of machinery in years!" he exclaimed to no one in particular. I couldn't really tell what he meant. It was extremely rusted and moved with jerking motions. It was in the shape of a humanoid, though there were only three fingers. The head only moved side to side and even then it barely did anything. It wasn't the brightest light bulb either. It stood up and tried to walk out of the TARDIS, big mistake on its part. It bumped its head and fell down. Little black tears began to fall from its eyes.

"Now now; don't cry." the Doctor said. "It was just a small bump." "Even robots need to grow up..." he whispered to me.

The soldiers began to move across the rugged terrain. It was late at night; almost one o'clock, and the snow was extremely thick.

"Come on men!" Sarth yelled through the snow. "Almost there!" The ground began to rumble beneath them.

"Avalanche!" one of his soldiers screamed. Then the snow fell. They were covered in it. It took quite some time for them to get out of it; three of them didn't make it at all. Suddenly they heard a loud cry at the top of the ledge they were on.

"Come on men! There's an elevator right there!" Sarth screamed. The wind had picked up drastically after the avalanche. They quickly got to the elevator and climbed in. It was easy; the elevator was meant for cars and small trucks. They reached the top and saw this; a giant, metal monster, crying its glowing red eyes out.

The robot ran into the force-field; the stupid thing. Then, after it was knocked back from hitting it, it got back up and ran into it again. I would have thought that robots were smarter than to run into something. Then it sat down and its eyes turned from a bright green to a dull red. Then I saw a light; a soldier's face in it.

"You were right Doctor," I said. "It did cause a distraction. Only a bit too early I think. The TARDIS is still here." The Doctor stood up and greeted the soldiers.

"Hello, gentlemen, I am The Doctor!" he yelled off into the distance. One of the soldiers stood up and walked towards the Doctor.

"Is this any way to greet an old friend, Doctor, by having a robot monster attack Torchwood?" the soldier said. Then he embraced the Doctor. He did not return the hug though.

"Sorry, but do I know you?" he asked him.

"Of course you do, though we met a long time ago. Things have changed; facial surgery is great for keeping identities secret." the soldier said. The Doctor began to smile. He embraced the soldier, and he gladly did the same to him.

"Jack! I haven't seen you in so long. How have you been these past few millennia?" he asked the so called "Jack". "Oh, where are my manners? Jack," he gestured toward me. "This is Jerimia Smith." Jack looked at me almost loathingly.

"New companion, huh? What happened to Aiedail and Betsy?" he asked.

"Oh... Well, Aiedail told me that she was my daughter then want off and Betsy turned out to be my sister. She has her own TARDIS now and travels by herself. Now I have Jerimia here who is really sort of annoying-"

"Hey! You're more annoying. Especially you're singing." I said. Jack and I both started laughing.

"What's so wrong about my singing?" the Doctor asked.

"I've heard it too. Most of the time, you sing the first verse in English then break into Judoon. It's absolutely hilarious!" Jack and I burst out laughing again.

"Well, it's hard to sing in English when you were taught how to sing by a female Judoon with a lung disease." the Doctor said, trying to keep himself from laughing. "Besides Jerimia," he said. "You talk in your sleep. Something about, oh, I don't know... 'Aiedail, I love you!'" the Doctor mimicked. My face turned extremely read. Jack and the Doctor were laughing extremely hard.

"Oh yeah? Well, maybe we should stop laugh and take care of the rotting pile of nuts and bolts before it starts laughing too and has a heart attack." I said. Then we all fell to the ground laughing, because the robot had done just that. It laughed three chuckles, the fell to the ground, short circuiting.

**Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 more than the first one. I wasn't doing very well with the story originally. I've had writers block for a while so I wasn't able to do anything else. You like how I portrayed Jack? Please review my story! Thanks! **

**Jerimia**


End file.
